Active bolt assemblies have been used for various applications and are generally responsive to a signal for releasing secured components. An active bolt assembly often includes a pyrotechnical actuator that is actuated to release the components. A typical assembly may include a nut having portions adapted for radial movement. The nut portions are arranged within the assembly to normally retain a bolt. When the actuator is pyrotechnically actuated, the nut portions move outward in response to an axial load on the bolt. As a result, the bolt is released.
US 2010/0021265 discloses an active bolt assembly. The assembly comprises a movable element. In a first position the movable element restrain nut segments from radial expansion. In a second position the nut segments are permitted to radially expand for releasing the bolt assembly.
With respect to previously known solutions, it is desirable to provide a more space-efficient release arrangement.